Various utility benches exist for different purposes such as providing a step which can be used to reach otherwise inaccessible articles. Utility benches are also used as a seat or support platform. It would be desirable if a utility bench could be provided which is capable of fulfilling its intended purposes and which during periods of storage is foldable and portable for convenient carrying and storage.